Leyla Rangel
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 |familiares = |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Leyla Rangel (nacida el 10 de octubre de 1985) es una actriz de teatro y actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Es conocida por ser la voz de Hermione Granger desde la 4ª película de Harry Potter para la versión latinoamericana, Ami en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones, y actualmente Rory Gilmore, la hija de Lorelai en Las chicas Gilmore a Rachel Berry en Glee, buscando la fama y a poppy o'hair en ever after high. En el anime Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, es conocida por interpretar a Sasha (Athena). Ha doblado en varias ocasiones a actrices como Raven-Symoné, Chelsea Staub, Scarlett Johansson, entre otras. Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en Procineas S.C.L.. thumb|230px|right Filmografía thumb|279px|personajes de Leyla. Mira Clay.jpg|Mira Clay de Bakugan. Sasha-Athena.jpg|Sasha/Athena de Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. A8616i0_Ami-185.gif|Ami de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Kimi.jpg|Kim Possible. Colitas.jpg|Colitas en Hamtaro. Astrid.jpg|Uno de sus personajes más populares, Astrid Hofferson. En la franquicia: Como entrenar a tu drágon. TeemoLOL.jpg|Teemo de League of Legends. 1215173-charlotte_super.jpg|Charlotte en La princesa y el sapo. Iridessadisneyfairy.jpeg|Iridessa en Tinker Bell. Incredibili Incredibles (21) Violet.jpg|Violeta en Los Increíbles. elsa.png|Elsa Van Helsing en Frankenweenie. 256px-Janereturntoneverland.jpg|Jane Darling en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás. Libby.png|Libby Folfax en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. 1642113-823_ahsoka_tano.jpg|Ashoka en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. 1093270-324219.jpg|Ahome Higurashi (2da. voz) en Inuyasha. Dawn_Anime_DP.png|Dawn (2da. voz) en Pokémon. petunia1.png|Petunia en Los pequeños Looney Toons. Nami_0.jpg|Nami en League of Legends Raven-Symoné.png|Leyla Rangel ha sido la voz recurrente de Raven Symoné Josie.jpg|Josie Trent en Colegio del agujero negro. Lorelai_Rory.jpg|Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore en Las chicas Gilmore. Victorious2010.jpg|Victoria "Tori" Vega (1ra voz) en Victorius. Liona2545-347660.png|unos de sus Pesonajes famosos es liona en Max Dinoterra y Max Inicia. emmahermione.jpg|Hermione granger Hazel.jpeg|'Hazel Grace' da la película Bajo la misma estrella Derpy.png|Derpy en My Little Pony MLPEG123 Trixie.png|La gran y poderosa Trixie en Rainbow Rocks PrincesaFlamaTrajeDeReinaPose1.png|Princesa/Reina Flama de Hora de Aventura Brianna2.png|'Brianna G. Buttowski' de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Blondie.jpeg|'Blondie' en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal Anime * Aome Higurashi (Kagome Higurashi) (algunos capítulos) en Inuyasha * Dawn (Temporada 12 y 15-), Comandante Mars (temp. 11) y Erina (temp. 15) en Pokémon * Colitas en Hamtaro * Kyoko Farley en Candidato de la diosa * Fiina en Corrector Yui * Rebecca Hopkins (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Blair Flannigan (Rei Saotome) (3ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Mira Clay en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia * Sasame en Naruto * Tenten en Naruto Shippūden * Sasha/Athena en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Sasaki en Knights of Sidonia Series animadas Grey DeLisle * Lor en La pandilla de fin de semana * Brianna Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Otros * Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High (Lindsay Ames, 2014-presente) * Crissy (Wendee Lee) en Polly Pocket * Kimberly Ann Possible en Kim Possible (2001-2007) * Libby Folfax en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Ashoka Tano en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Ami en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Melanie en Krypto, el Superperro * Taffy en Aventuras en pañales * Patricia en Isla de Mutantes * Sarai (2da voz) en Súper Sergio * Arlene en El show de Garfield * Nicky Little en Pepper Ann * Mimi en Mimi * Cassie en Dragon Tales * Petunia en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Tracey Patterson en Monstruo por error * Kaycee (Lacey Chabert) en Bratz * Ashley (Hayden Panettiere) en Un agente de familia * Penny en Gadget y los Gadgetinis * Lacey en Phineas y Ferb * Euphonia en El principito (serie animada) * Derpy Hooves, Royal Ribbon en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Sierra (1 ep.) en Transformers: Prime * Astrid en Dragones de Berk * Midge en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Princesa Flama (5.2-) en Hora de aventura * Voces Diversas en MAD (desde temp. 4) * Carrie Beff en Grojband * Kai Green en Ben 10: Omniverse (temp. 5, ep. 44) * Castor en Franklin * Lara en Pregúntale a Lara (versión mexicana) Series de TV Victoria Justice * Victoria "Tori" Vega en Victorious, temporada 1-2 (cap. 22) * Victoria "Tori" Vega en Victorious: Loca de frustración * Victoria Justice en 7 secretos con Victoria Justice * Shelby Marx en ICarly * Ella misma en Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon Raven-Symoné * Amber en Sunny entre estrellas (2010) * Raven Baxter en Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Raven Baxter en Cory en la Casa Blanca (2007) * Raven Baxter en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2006) Emma Roberts * Addie Singer en Súper natural * Addie Singer en Drake & Josh Leven Rambin * Rosie en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Sloan Riley en Grey's Anatomy Otros * Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) en Glee, buscando la fama, temporada 1-2 * Chica indiscreta: **Kati Farkas (Nan Zhang, temp 1 y 4) **Emma Boardman (Stella Maeve) **Emily (Rachel Oyama) **Justine (Jennifer Damiano, Episodio 30) **Voces adicionales * Audrey Vale (Audrey Whitby) en ¡Que Onda! * Casey Cooper MacGillis (Chelsea Hertford) en Mayor Papá (debut) * Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore (Alexis Bledel) en Las chicas Gilmore * Cecilia Smith (Ashlee Simpson) en El séptimo cielo * Nicky (Nienke) Martens (Loek Beernik) en La casa de Anubis * Stella Malone (Chelsea Staub) en JONAS * Addie Singer (niña) (Bailee Madison) en Súper natural * Josie Trent en Colegio del agujero negro * Dylan Mayfair en Esposas desesperadas * Margaret Winnot en Secundaria secreta * Diana Morrison (capítulo 5 de la 4ª temporada), Christy (Brittany Curran) (capítulo 14 de la 4ª temporada) en Almas perdidas * Dolores (Michelle Ryan), Fenella Feverfew (Emily Stride) (1 capítulo) - La peor bruja * Dani Forester, Sydney Manning, Voces adicionales - Mentes criminales * Natalie Kimpton (Tamara Feldman) - Dirty Sexy Money * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Bonnie Bennet (Katerina Graham, 1ª-2ª temp.), Emily Bennet (Bianca Lawson, 2ª temp.) - Diarios de vampiros * Flees (Valentina Barron) en Stormworld * Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (Thuy Trang) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) * Leona en Max Dinoterra y en Max Inicia * Barb en American Horror Story: Asylum (1 episodio) * Vanessa en Los demonios de Da Vinci mexicana Películas Emma Watson * Ila en Noé (2014) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) Raven-Symoné * Abigail "Abby" Scanlon en La venganza de las damas de honor (2010) * Melanie Porter en Un viaje de aquellos (2008) * Galleria Garibaldi en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Asana en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) * Galleria Garibaldi en The Cheetah Girls (2003) Emmy Rossum * Ridley Duchannes en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (Versión Warner) * Laura Chapman en El día después de mañana (2004) * Katie Markum en Río místico (2003) Victoria Justice * Victoria "Tori" Vega en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Jordan Sands en La mansión Wolfberg (2010) * Shelby Marx en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) Teresa Palmer * Jane Doe/Número seis en Soy el número cuatro (2011) * Becky en El aprendiz de brujo (2010) * Violet Nottingham en Cuentos que no son cuento (2008) Alison Pill *Jane Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) (Versión Touchstone) * Ella Gerard en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) * Larkin Malone en Sophie (2000) Scarlett Johansson * Rebecca en Ghost World (2001) * Birdy Abundas en El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) * Grace McLean en El señor de los caballos (1998) Felicity Jones * Jane Hawkings en La teoría del todo (2014) * Felicia Hardy en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) Sarah Gadon * Mirena en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) * Megan en Sólo amigos? (2014) Rose Byrne *Grace en Annie (2014) * Moira MacTaggert en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) Juno Temple * Thistletwit en Maléfica (2014) * Jane Parker en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) (DVD) Carey Mulligan * Daisy Buchanan en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Winnie Gekko en Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) Chelsea Kane *Joven Harper en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) * Alexis Bender en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) Julianna Guill *Lydia en La aparición (2012) *Madison en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) Ginnifer Goodwin * Rachel White en No me quites a mi novio (2011) * Gigi en He's Just Not That Into You (2009) Christina Milian * Sloane Spencer en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) * Keelia en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) Hayley Kiyoko * Velma Dinkley en ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago (2010) * Velma Dinkley en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) Rachel McAdams * Claire Abshire en Te amaré por siempre (2009) * Irene Adler en Sherlock Holmes (2009) Brittany Curran * Tiffany en Legalmente rubias (2009) * Pamela en Voluntad de hielo (2005) Rachel Hurd-Wood * Meredith Crowthorne en Solomon Kane (2009) * Wendy Darling en Peter Pan (2003) Taylor Momsen *Samantha Wallace en Salvando a Shiloh (2006) *Cindy Lou Who (voz cantada) en El Grinch (2000) Mika Boorem *Augusta en Augusta, la salvación (2005) *Joven Beverly Donofrio en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Otros papeles * Veruca Salt (Julie Dawn Cole) en Willy Wonka y la Fábrica de Chocolate (1971) (Redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Justina (Vanessa Staiss) en El milagro de Fátima (1997) * Coop (Ryan O'Donohue) en Guardianes del orden (1998) * Susan Price (Sophia Myles) en Pasión robada (1999) * Emily Reece (Elisha Cuthbert) en ¿Quién se queda con la casa? (1999) * Tamar (Rebecca Callard) en El señor de los milagros (2000) * Lucy Foster (Lauren Collins) en Mamá virtual (2000) * Kelly (Michelle Trachtenberg) en Una decisión difícil (2000) * Daphne Farragher (Natalie Martson) en Tiempo compartido (2000) * Anna Sackville-Bagg (Anna Popplewell) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Samantha Elizabeth Kwan (Brenda Song) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) * Megan (Zena Grey) en La revancha de Max (2001) * Brigitte (Celine Massuger) en De niñera a ejecutiva (2001) * Francesca (Paula Garcés) en Tiempo congelado (2002) * Cassie Grant (Christina Ricci) en Los testigos (2002) * Vivian Abbot Walker (nina) (Caitlin Wachs) en Divinos secretos (2002) * Claire Carlyle (Kat Dennings) en El equipo del grito (2002) * Martina (Guaia Marini) en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Hannah (Rose McIver) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Penny (Caitlin Wachs) en Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Halley Martin (Mandy Moore) en Enamórate (2003) * Kate Sanders en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Peg (Haley Hudson) en Un viernes de locos (2003) * Gogo Yuban (Chiaki Kuriyama) en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) * Ray Schleine (Dakota Fanning) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Sarah Sanderson (Kimberly J. Brown) en Una intrusa en la familia (2003) * Abby (Lalaine) en ¡Ya quisieras! (2003) * Noelle Gibson (Angela Goethals) en Robando la navidad (2003) * Alice Ayres (Natalie Portman) en Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) * Ella (Anne Hathaway) en Ella está encantada (2004) * Sara (Joven) (Savanna Fields) en Especies III (2004) * Maya Bakshi (Meghna Kothari) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) * Eve (January Jones) en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) * Amy Pearl (Vanessa Lengies) en El hombre perfecto (2005) * Channing Walsh (Hayden Panettiere) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) (Versión Warner) * Nadia Tagarov en Tráfico humano (redoblaje) (2005) * Layla Williams (Danielle Panabaker) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Chelsea Burns (Tamara Hope) en Inocencia en venta (2005) * Nell Bedworth (Samaire Armstrong) en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) * Ashley Albright (Lindsay Lohan) en Golpe de suerte (2006) * Alex (Ioana Barbu) en Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor (2006) * Sage Siniestro (Katie Cockrell) en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Olivia Lenox (Laura Ramsey) en Una chica en apuros (2006) * Janie (Jeanette Brox) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Lauren McDonald (Sarah Wright) en Juego caliente (2006) * Kim (Britt Leary) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Nikky (Christine Griffith) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) * Inés (Taylor Parks) en Hairspray (2007) * Roberta (Fernanda de Freitas) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Judith (Angela Kinsey) en Licencia para casarse (2007) * Denise (Isla Fisher) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Voces diversas en Transformers (2007) * Brooke Handy (Jennifer Hill) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El Comienzo (2007) * Arlene (Vanessa Ferlito) en A prueba de muerte (2007) (Version TV) * Kirsten Toomery (Camille Keenan) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Haley (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) * Lena Kaligaris (Alexis Bledel) en Amigas Inseparables 2 (2008) * Sue Lor (Ahney Her) en Gran Torino (2008) * Lily (Kiely Williams) en La casa de las conejitas (2008) * Lana Stevens (Haylie Duff) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) * Maureen (Zoe Kazan) en Sólo un sueño (2008) * Tammy (Sarah Foret) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) * Gorrion Dorado y Chica del barrio chino (Yifei Liu) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Celia Turner (Regina Nehy) en Vecinos en la mira (2008) * Nerine (Marguerite Wheatley) en Invictus (2009) * Heidi (Beth Behrs) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Thunderstorm (Amber McDonald) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Alex (Arielle Kebbel) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) * Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) * Kate (Emily VanCamp) en Portadores (2009) * Cajera de la tienda (Jessica Harper) en Un hogar de cabeza (2009) * Paige (Martha MacIsaac) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Sara Jean Underwood (Ella misma) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Kira Hudson (Camilla Belle) en Héroes (Push) (2009) * Azula (Summer Bishil) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * Peshet (Kaya Scodelario) en Furia de Titanes (2010) * Brittany (Paulina Olszynski) en Almas condenadas (2010) * Minnow Hayes (Dianna Agron) en The Romantics (2010) (1ra Version) * Krista Cook (Karissa Tynes) en 16 deseos (2010) * Isabella de Angouleme (Léa Seydoux) en Robin Hood (2010) * Catherine (Christina Applegate) en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) (trailer) * Ali Rey (Molly Ephraim) en Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) (escenas extendidas) * Bridget Manalo (Kaitlyn Wong) en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) * Belladona (Zooey Deschanel) en Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Valerie (Amanda Seyfried) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) * Valerie (T.V. Carpio) en Sin límites (2011) * Amy (Imogen Poots) - Noche de miedo (2011) (trailer) * Emma Perkins (Katie Cassidy) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Voces adicionales en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) * Aimee (Amy Seimetz) en Tu sigues (2011) (Versión Lionsgate) * Polly Cornwallis (Amanda Waters) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Jaimie (Phoebe Tonkin) en Bait (2012) * Kristi (Sprague Grayden) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) * Isabelle (Eleanor Tomlinson) en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Bonnie (Jessica Szohr) en El peón (2013) * Becky (Meghan Falcone) en Actividad poco normal (2013) * Andrea Perron (Shanley Caswell) en El conjuro (2013) * Nami (Maaya Sakamoto) en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) * Lauren (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) * Patsey (Lupita Nyong'o) en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway (Zoey Deutch) en Academia de vampiros (2014) *Penelope (Catherine Toribio) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) * Hazel Grace Lancaster (Shailene Woodley) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) * Rosie (Melissa Paulo) en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) * Maya Dickson (Amber Stevens) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) * Abital (Kuoth Wiel) en Una buena mentira (2014) * Gemma Chatterjee (Christina Cole) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) Películas animadas Raven-Symoné * Iridessa en Tinker Bell * Iridessa en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido * Iridessa en Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate * Iridessa en Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas * Iridessa en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas America Ferrera * Astrid en Como entrenar a tu dragón * Astrid en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Astrid en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Astrid en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Astrid en Book of Dragons Otros * Poppy O'Hair (Lindsay Ames) en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Lillth Van Hellscream (Kate Higgins) en Monster High: Una fiesta Tenebrosa * Katy en La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza * Charlotte en La Princesa y el Sapo * Shanti en El libro de la selva 2 * Libby Folfax en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Xylie en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas * Jane en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Mona en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Kaycee en Bratz: Pura magia * Kimi en Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Violeta en Los Increíbles * Gisela en Open Season 3 * Arsenal en La era de hielo 4 * Elsa Van Helsing en Frankenweenie * Coros en Rio * Mary Katherine en El reino secreto * Voces adicionales en Doug: la película * Angel en La víspera de Navidad * Dos en Dos pavos en apuros * Trixie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Videojuegos * Rose MariGold en Alan Wake * Regina, Aldeanas en Fable II * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter para Kinect * Grant en Halo 4 * Teemo, Nami en League of Legends * Princesa Picarina en Puppeteer Películas de anime * Dawn en Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo * Dawn en Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida * Tima en Metrópolis * Hada Mumy en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Billy en Majo no takkyūbin (doblaje original) * Nami en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial Telenovelas brasileñas [[Vanessa Giácomo|'Vanessa Giácomo']] * Zuca en La mestiza (Cabocla) * Juliana en Niña moza * Ilzamar Mendes en Amazonia * Luciana en Dos caras Sthefany Brito * Samira en El clon * Kelly en Páginas de la vida * Dulcina en Deseo prohibido Luíza Curvo * Katya Reis en El sabor de la pasión * Cecília en Puerto de los Milagros [[Ísis Valverde|'Ísis Valverde']] * Rakelli en Belleza pura * Camila en India, una historia de amor Otros papeles * Socorro (Mônica Siedler) en Lazos de familia * Paulina (Ana Roberta Gualda) en Mujeres apasionadas * Helena (Fernanda Nobre) en La esclava Isaura * Diana (Jéssica Sodré) en Señora del destino * Nina (Tammy Di Calafiori) en Alma gemela * Sharon (Giovanna Ewbank) en La favorita * Santita (Nathalia Dill) en Ciudad Paraíso * Myrna (Aline Fanju) en Vivir la Vida * Erica (Monique Alfradique) en Cuna de Gato * Cris (Gabriela Carneiro da Cunha) en Passione * Sthefany (Sophie Charlotte) en CuChiCheos (1ª voz) Teleseries Asiáticas * Geum Jan Di (Koo Hye Sun) en Los chicos son mejores que las flores Comerciales * Nokia Lumia ' Ximena Navarrete '''en: * Santorini *Ciel * L'Oreal Paris Dirección de doblaje * Teen Mom * Ghost Team One Intérprete * El Grinch - Cindy Lou Quien (voz cantada) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sweetie Belle (canciones - temporadas 2-3) * La casa de Anubis - ''Tema de apertura * El diario de la princesa 2 - Princesa Asana - La gloria está en tí ''(Junto a Ángela Villanueva y Cristina Hernández) * Es tan Raven - ''Tema de apertura * El Expreso Polar - Niña Heroina (voz cantada) * Súper natural - Canciones de Addie Singer * Kim Possible - Canción Say the word, episodio 39. 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Art Sound México *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. '' *Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. - ''La Cooperativa del Doblaje *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades *Leyla generalmente comparte en un rol de hija y madre con otra actriz Marcela Páez como lo son en los proyectos de Las chicas Gilmore , The Cheetah Girls, The Cheetah Girls 2 y Un viaje de aquellos. *Leyla comparte dos similitudes con Gaby Ugarte: **Gaby fue la primera voz de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de anime Pokémon y Leyla la reemplazó por 2 temporadas (temporadas 12 y 15), cuando el doblaje de la serie pasó a ser dirigido por Eduardo Garza, Gaby retomó su papel hasta que tuvo que viajar a Europa y Leyla volvió a doblar a Dawn. **Leyla dobló a Emma Watson en las últimas 5 películas de la saga de la saga de Harry Potter y Gaby la dobló en la película Las ventajas de ser invisible. *Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón y Leyla Rangel han doblado a las actrices Lea Michele y Victoria Justice en distintas ocasiones: **Alondra dobla a Victoria en Zoey 101 y la película Spectacular! Leyla en su apárición especial en iCarly y en la serie Victorious, donde fue reemplazada por Karla cuando dejó el pais. **Leyla es la voz de Lea Michele en Glee 3D: La película y las primeras dos temporadas de Glee: buscando la fama, después Alondra la sustituyó por los mismos motivos y Karla le dió voz en la película Año nuevo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Colaboradores